burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Jump
Super Jump Ramps are the most unique of all the ramps. They themselves are not actually ramps. Instead, they are actually one of the other types of ramps indicated with bright blue, pulsating cones (they were originally yellow). In events, as the player flies off the Super Jump ramp, the Super Jump camera takes a snapshot of the player's vehicle in midair. They also happen to be a discovery side quest in Paradise City where the player must find and land all the Super Jumps for a certain car. They are exponentially more useful during Stunt Run events because if the player survives the jump from one of these, they instantly get +1 multiplier regardless of whether they did any other stunts or had enough Air Time. There are 50 Super Jumps scattered around Paradise City (10 in each of the 5 districts). They are marked with blinking blue cones (they were originally yellow) before the ramp or fall. When a player jumps from such a ramp or fall the camera angle will change from the standard "behind car" or "bumper" view to a fixed view point and the airborne car will be shown in slow motion and eventually lead up to a snapshot of the car completely frozen in midair before returning to normal speed. Super Jumps are great for Barrel Rolls, Flat Spins, and Air Time bonus multipliers during Stunt Runs. If the player has enough skill and luck, they can be used to get a vertical takedown in events that involve opponents. Completing all Super Jumps will unlock an award and a bonus vehicle (Jansen Carbon X12), although the player must successfully land the jump and survive in order for it to count. Leaping off the jump and crashing will not count. The player will know when they successfully land a Super Jump by a progress message that will appear telling them how many Super Jumps the player has completed out of fifty total. If the player fails a super jump one of two things will happen. If the player has previously landed the super jump then they will just see the usual crash video. If the player did not previously land the jump then they will see a "Super Jump Failed" message after the crash video. This will let them know that they have to retry the jump in order to add it to their count. Stunt Run Uses Super Jump ramps are extremely useful for Stunt Run events. As stated above, they give +1 multiplier regardless of whether one achieved any other stunt. Most of them are extremely high which sets up the possibility for Air Time and/or Flat Spins. A few of the Super Jump Ramps are actually Split Ramps, and due to their extremely high elevation, two or more Barrel Rolls are possible on them. This gives the player potential for a lot of multipliers and can make the score go sky high. Other Event Uses In other events, since Super Jump Ramps are actually one of the other types of ramps, depending on which type, Super Jump Ramps can serve a variety of other purposes. If it is a Curved Ramp, boost can be regained easily, especially if one is using a Stunt boost vehicle. All ramps (except Split Ramps) can be used for vertical takedowns. Still others can provide useful paths such as the raised bridges in certain parts of the city. Super Jump Locations The following table gives an efficient route to complete all Super Jumps and unlock the Super Jump achievement. Some of the jumps require a decent car, and the Hunter Manhattan seems to be a good low-ranking choice. Video fTsTyxsq5XQ 3xKClnXRcjE lN8vzK81_eo 5rRpzbcCBD4 NLhrdLcLOS8 See Also *Paradise Discoveries *Mega Jumps *Smash Gates *Billboards External Links *Evild70's Super Jump Locations Gallery - a gallery containing screenshots of each superjump. Note that the order of jumps at this site is not the same as the table above for the first 22 jumps. *Criterion Games's Super Jumps Guide __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gameplay